microwavethisfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Ncv144
Welcome Hi, welcome to Is It A Good Idea To Microwave This? Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Microwave Brands page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hypercoaster (Talk) 22:39, September 21, 2010 Gabby Pic The only thing on here that I'm not good at doing is adding pics/tables/stylistic changes. (I mainly update textual information.) So, if you ever want to add another picture, send it to OentOent. He's really good at doing those type of things. ;) He added your Gabby pic after he saw you sent it to me. And yes, I'm the show's official #1 fan. That is why I do so much on here. Hypercoaster 19:09, May 19, 2011 (UTC)Hypercoaster Actually, no, I can't really tell the two Esmeraldas from the picture. I'll have to check that out more. But I totally see that it's either Shelley or Gabby in season 8. So, great job for seeing that! :D I'm not going to add it to the biographies, only because we don't know which girl it really was. But I totally want it to be added somewhere on here, probably for PS3. I often add season donation video stuff to the page of the first experiment of the season. I'm not surprised that Shelley and/or Gabby have been around so long, though. The guys have had a big store of microwaves ever since season 8, since neither season 8 nor season 9 used a lot of microwaves total. ;) Hypercoaster 21:59, June 20, 2011 (UTC)Hypercoaster Twins Whenever it is thought that a microwave girl may be somebody's twin, I take painstaking steps to prove that the two girls are 100% identical before officially declaring they're twins. While most microwave brands may look similar, if you closely look at the details on their panels, you will find small differences. For example, I have a black GE I used at college that, early in my microwave show experience, I thought was identical to Jasmine. But as I watched the show more, I learned how different microwaves of the same brands often have small differences. For example, Jasmine has a pizza setting that my GE girl doesn't. This is why I have taken pictures of twin girls' panels to show that they are exactly identical in every way. The GE girls you mentioned did not show enough similarities in their overall design/panel for me to go as far as checking to make sure each panel button was identical. I will look again at the girls you mentioned, but I'm pretty sure they don't match up to be twins or otherwise. Also, if you want to talk in depth about the microwave show in general (and not just this Wiki), feel free to PM me over on YouTube rather than on here. I just added you as a friend over there, so that way, you'll have access to my YouTube page to send me a message. :D Hypercoaster 04:28, June 21, 2011 (UTC)Hypercoaster